Rainbow and Sonic: Stuck in Stone
by Pegasisterforever
Summary: Sonic and Rainbow are being hunted down. They need to find a safe spot to leave their childern so that they can grow up peacefully. They leave their babies to Tails and set off to stop the madness of three girls and they might never see their childern again. And what does a certain blue haired girl have to do with it?
1. Lost in the Storm

**Me: Hey people! Your pegasister is here! Ready to start the story Pinkie and Sonic?!**

**Sonic: Ready as I'll ever be.**

**Pinkie: Yeah! Let's go, Go, GO!**

**Me: Alright! Let's start the story in 3,2,-**

**Pinkie: WAIT! (Pulls out a cupcake and eats it). Okay ready!**

**Me:... Alright... Ready in 5,4,3,2-**

**Pinkie: HOLD ON! (Runs into the kitchen and grabs a bowl full of popcorn) Okay dokie lokie!**

**Me: (growls) OKAY! In 3,2-**

**Pinkie: WAIT! (Grabs a sombrero) Ready to go! :D**

**Me:... Okay no more breaks!**

**Pinkie: Okay dokie lokie!**

**Me: Okay... Going in 3,2-**

**Pinkie: HOLD THE PHONE!**

**Me: PINKIE! I just said no more interruptions ok!?**

**Pinkie: I know it's just I rememebered that I had a stick of dynamite under my sombrero!**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Pinkie: Oh! It gets better the dynamite is set to explode in 5 seconds!**

**Me: PINKIE PI-**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

**/Please stand by\**

**Me: Okay! We're back! And Pinkie is...well...somewhere.**

**Sonic: She is actually outside tied to a firework and is about to be sent to outer space!**

**Me: Sonic... Shud up.**

**Sonic: Can't make me! :P**

**Me: Shud up or else you'll be right out there with Pinkamena Diana Pie!**

**Pinkie (outside): Its Pinkie Pie!**

**Me: SHUD UP!**

**Sonic:...**

**Me: Okay good! Now on with the story!**

**Pinkie (outside): All characters belong to Habro and SEGA, except for Rainbow dash and Sonics kids!**

**Me: PINKIE PIE! SHUD UP!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost in the Storm

"Come on! Get the kids!" Rainbow yelled.

It was raining harder than normal. It sounded as if a hurricane was going to hit. They were trying to hurry as fast as they could. They needed to get to Tails house before it comes after them. They had two childern. The boy was 1 month older than the girl. The girl was out going and drawn to adventure. She loves to play and have fun! The girl looked like her mother except for the emerald green eyes, smooth hair, and the fact that her skin was a couple shades darker. Her name was Spectrum Dash. The boy looked exactly like his father expect he had the magenta eyes of his mother. He was very timid and shy but, always had that little cockiness spark. Both were still babies and hedgehogs and are still sleeping.

"Don't forget the note!" Rainbow yelled. They have to get their childern to Tails so, that they will be safe from harm.

" Got it! Let's go!" Sonic yelled. They ran outside and eventully got to Tails house.

Rainbow looked solemnly at Spectrum and Thunder. She looked over at Spectrum and said, " Spectrum, never lose that upbeat spirit of yours. You are destined to do great things, I know it." Rainbow slowly took off her magical Sun amulet necklace and put it around Spectrums neck. " You must never take this amulet off. It will keep you safe." She said reassuringly. The amulet glowed brightly as if she enchanted it.

Sonic was next. He looked at his only son, Thunder and said, " I wish that I could be there for you through your childhood. I know you are shy and timid but, I know that there is confidence in you. You just need to find it." He did the same as Rainbow just that his amulet was blue with a moon instead of a sun. " You can never take this necklace off. It will aid you in your time of need." The amulet glowed a bright blue and immediately dimmed down. He put the basket with the babies in it on Tails porch. He then put the envelop with the note in it, in the basket with the babies.

A loud roar came from Mobius city. That was the cue that it was time to leave. The couple took one last look at their childern. They knew that this was good bye. They gave their childern a kiss on the forehead and ran stright for the center of Mobius city.

As they entered the center of Mobius city, they noticed that it was empty. Soon they saw three girls. The three Sirens.

" Well, well, if it isn't Rainbow dash and her beloved husband Sonic. This is going to be interesting." Adagio said.

" Why are you doing this Adagio?!" Rainbow asked.

" Why?! Why?! Equestrians were the ones who banished me and my sisters to this awful place!" Adagio said. She was getting mad!

" But, that is no reason to be evil! Come with me Adagio and we can start over!" Rainbow yelled over the rain.

" No! Now you will see what it feels like to be trapped in one world forever!Aaaaaahhhhh!" They started singing. Each time they sang higher, the more Sonic and Rainbow started turning to stone. Finally, the Sirens reached their highest pitch. Then it was done. Rainbow was stone hanging onto Sonic and she had closed eyes and her head was down.

Sonic was hugging Rainbow as well with his eyes closed and head down. Adagio burst a lung though. She might not be able to sing for a couple of years. Then with a raspy voice she said,

" It is done."

* * *

**Me: Alrighty! Now that this is done for now, I can watch videos on YouTube. :D**

**Pinkie: Can I come? I love YouTube!**

**Me: WHAT!? HOW ARE YOU NOT IN SPACE!? WHY ARE YOU NOT IN SPACE!?**

**Sonic: I helped her to get back at you for telling me to shus up. :(**

**Me: (growls) ! ( changes to mischievous look)**

**Sonic: ?**

**Me: I think I know what my next story is gonna be about! ( puts on troll face)**

**Sonic:... Wait... No don't you dare!**

**Me: It's time to write a story about...:D**

**Sonic: NO! DON'T YOU DARE SAY WHAT YOUR ABOUT TO SAY!**

**Me: (whispers) Sonpink!**

**Sonic: THATS IT!**

**Me: ( Starts running)**

**Sonic: YOU CAN'T OUT RUN THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!**

**Me: Yeah right! Like you can catch me!**

**Pinkie: Well it looks like Pegasister is a little busy so I'll just say it for her.**

**Pinkie: Pegasister out!**


	2. First day of School

**Me: Hey everbody! And sorry if I whisper its just that...um lets just say I'm in trouble!**

**Pinkie: Big trouble! Sonic is still very mad at her for the whole 'Sonpink' thing!"**

**Me: Yeah he was very, very, upset.**

**RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRRR**

**Me: And he still is.**

**Pinkie: Yup here's a flash back of how made he was. (Pulls down screen)**

**Me: Um where did you get that?**

**Pinkie: I got it-**

**Me: Actully carry on. I don't want to know.**

**Pinkie: Okay dokie lokie! ( pulls the screen down all the way)**

**/flashback/**

**Sonic: WHERE IS SHE!? SHE IS SO DEAD!**

**Pinkie: You don't need to be all frowny face about it. I'm just fine to date! I am very lovable! (whispers) Aren't I?**

**Sonic: SHUD UP PINKAMENA DIANA PIE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE KILLED ALONG WITH PEGASISTER!**

**Pinkie: (wimpers) ok. ;(**

**/end flashback/**

**Pinkie: If he can make me sad, then there is something wrong with him. Nothing can make me sad! /:(**

**Me: (remembers about how Pinkie cryed about 10 times because someone said one thing wrong.)**

**Me: (sarcasm) Yup, such a shocker.**

**Pinkie: I know right?**

**Me: (faceplam)**

**Me: Let's get on with the story. I don't think I can take anymore craziness!**

* * *

Chapter 2: First day of school

"First day of school! Aaaaaaaaaa!" Spectrum screamed.

She got up with a bounce. She got ready and once she was done, she had her favorite outfit on. It was a pure white tanktop with a gold skirt. The skirt had a rainbow sun on it and a sparkly gold belt to go with it. She had boots that looked like Amy's just that were white with a black strip down the middle. Her hair was in a ponytail and her bang was curled off to one side. She had her favorite headband on. A white headband with another rainbow sun on it. She grabbed her pure white backpack and started out the door.

Thumder didn't take as long as his sister did to get ready. Basically, he wore a white t-shirt with a dark green jacket hanging down. He wore dark blue saggy jeans and white hightop shoes. Last he had his dark blue and black headphones around his neck. On his shirt though was a dark blue moon. He grabbed his blue backpack and headed out the door.

Both were wearing there necklaces. They never took them off as Uncle Tails said that they were a gift from their parents. A valuable one. Tails was taller but otherwise still his old self. He was about 17 but, he told the kids he was 18. He didn't want them to worry. Sonic would be 30 and Rainbow would be 29. When they left, Rainbow was 21 and Sonic was 22. He missed them but, no one ever knew what happened to them. He always just carried on with it. Or at least tried.

As they left out the door each grabbed their lunch box that was on the counter. Spectrums was yellow and Thunders was blue. They grabbed their lunch box and headed off to the school bus.

Spectrum didn't have such a happy time on the bus. Two boys started picking on her because she had no parents and that she was too yellow.

" Ha! You're an orphan! And you know that orphans stink right?" One boy said.

" Yeah! Instead of calling you Spectrum we should call you Specsparkle! Hahahaha!"

They notice her necklace.

" Hey what's that piece of junk?"

The one boy snatches it off her neck.

" Hey give it back! That's the only gift I got from my mother before she went away! Give it!" Spectrum screamed.

Soon the necklace started to glow a golden color. It immediately shoot out of the boys hand and went back to Spectrums neck. It seccured it's self on her neck than the glow dimmed.

" What the?" Spectrum said. She was confused. Her necklace never did that. In fact, she has never taken this necklace off now that she thinks about it. The boys slowly made there way back to their seats. Spectrum considered it a win and started reading a book. But she still couldn't stop asking herself...

_'why now?'_

* * *

**Me: Well I'm proud of myself for that chapter!**

**Pinkie: Yeah it was so mysterious!**

**Me: Yeah...I guess.**

**Pinkie: Any who, review and favorite this story if you like it the characters belong to SEGA and Hasbro!**

**Me: I have two reasons to be mad at you.**

**Me: 1. That was my line.**

**Me: 2. WE DONT DO COPYRIGHT CLAIMS!**

**Pinkie: Those are two good reasons. Just you forgot one.**

**Me: Yeah, and what is that reason?**

**Pinkie: I let Sonic in. We can't do the outro without him! :D**

**Sonic: Peek-a-boo! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Me: Oh god.**

**Sonic: Pegasister, GET OVER HERE! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!**

**Me: (while running) PINKIE PIE!**

**Me: (while running) We're experiencing some technical difficultys. So,...**

**Me: Pegasister out!**


	3. Memories

**Me: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for any reviews! I love your guys support! Shout out to Grabrac and Tatiana Aponte for the favorites! Anyways, I also edited my two first chapters! (and this one!) Take a look at the improved ones! Anyways, here I think we calmed down Sonic.**

**Sonic:...**

**Pinkie: Come on Sonic! Turn that frown upside down! You know how I really hate frowny faces!**

**Sonic: (mumbles) Leave me alone.**

**Pinkie: Ok! Now your just acting like Shadow!**

**Sonic: Am not!**

**Pinkie: Are to!**

**Sonic: Not!**

**Pinkie: Are to!**

**Sonic: Not!**

**Pinkie: Not!**

**Sonic: Are to!**

**Pinkie: Not!**

**Sonic: Are to!**

**Pinkie: Okay dokie lokie! You are acting like Shadow!**

**Sonic: Wait, what?**

**Pinkie: Hahahahaha!**

**Sonic: (Growls and pickes up chair)**

**Pinkie: Oh no, you don't! (Pulls out Party cannon)**

**Me: (dodges table) Ok! Let's start the story and hopeful by then they will sort things out! ( dodges ball of confetti)**

**Me: Clam down! (Gets hit by a ball of frosting to the face.)**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: Hahahahahaha!**

**Me: (groan)**

Chapter 3: Memories

Tails starts toremember when he first got the note. He didn't know what to do!

_Dear, Tails_

_I know this is all the sudden but, these childern are mine. I have to leave them due to a huge problem. My wife is not really normal and I guess I am not that normal either. You see those two amulets that they have on? Make sure that they keep those necklaces on! They are special necklaces that will keep them from falling under spells. Don't ask what spells just make sure they keep them on! I need you to raise them until we come back. Until then, keep them out of trouble! I know you'll be a great Uncle! Make me proud little bro!_

_Your brother,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

He really misses Sonic and he never met the wife! He thought over the years _when_ they would return. Tails made his way outside. It was raining. He slowly walked to the center of the town. He stared at the two statues for a long time. The on looked exactly like Sonic. He wondered how that could be. After a while he shook the thought and sat on a bench. He stared up into the rainy sky, wondering if his friend would ever return. He felt a small tear streaming down his cheak. He wondered if...mabye... Sonic was dead? No. That couldn't be it. Sonic has been through many dangerous situations. He can't be dead. Yet, there was still the possibility of death. He stared solemny at the statue. It looked so much like Sonic it creeped him out. Yet it is still a statue. He decided that it was the closest thing to his friend.

" Um, Sonic. I know you can't here me but, I cant handle these kids like you thought I could. I-I want you back here with me. I miss you. Your my only big brother. The only one who doesn't tease me because of my two tails. Your friends need you back. Your childern need you back. I-I need you back."

Tails could feel a tear streaming down his cheak. After a long time of crying he started for his house. The kids would be home soon and he still needed to make dinner.

As he left he could've sworn he saw a tear stream down the one statues cheek.

**Me: That was so sad! :(**

**Pinkie: WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me:...**

**Pinkie: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: pinkie...**

**Pinkie: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: Pinkie!...**

**Pinkie: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: PINKIE PIE!**

**Pinkie: (sniff) What?**

**Me: It's not that sad! Besides your supposed to make everyone happy!**

**Pinkie: (sniff) I know. It's just (sniff) It was so sad! WWWAAAAAAAHHHHH! (Pulls a tissue box out of nowhere)**

**Me: (facepalm)**

**Me: Ok, until Pinkie calms down I think I'm gonna have to cut this short so,**

**Sonic: Wait! What about Copyright claims! Pinkie is usally the one who does the copyright claims!**

**Me: (sigh) How many times do I have to say it! We don't do copyright claims! I am pretty sure that I am not copying anything! My plot ideas are orginal! At least I havn't read any Fanfictions that had this idea in it.**

**Sonic: Well just in case, I'm going to say it anyways! All characters belong to SEGA and Hasbro, except the kids!**

**Me: Ugggggghhhh**

**Me: Ok! I'm done! I'm going to go clam Pinkie down by baking cupcakes, and then I'll be back with another chapter soon!**

**Sonic: Pegasister out!**

**Me: Grrrr! COME HERE YOU BLUE RAT!**


	4. The Bus a scary, horrible place

**Me: OMG so many views! I so appreciate your guys just viewing my story! If you review even better! I am pretty sure I'm going to continue this story till the end! (It's a reference you'll figure it out!)**

**Pinkie: Pegasister! Your story is getting popular! Even the author (figure it out!) r****eads your story!**

**Me: I know! She was the one who inspired me to start writing here! Shout out to her! I love her story's! Go check her out!**

**Me: Well, enough about that! It's time to do this chapter!**

**Pinkie: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!**

**Me: WHAT!?**

**Pinkie: (gets a sombrero) Ok! Ready!**

**Me:...**

**Sonic...**

**Pinkie: What?**

**Me &amp; Sonic: GET THAT SOMBRERO OUT OF HERE!**

**Pinkie: Okay dokie lokie! (Runs off somewhere) Ok! It's gone!**

**Me:... Pinkie...where did you put it?**

**Pinkie: I put it... On Sonics head!**

**Sonic: WHAT!**

**Me: NNNNOOO-**

**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

**/Please stand by/**

**Me: I...hate...Pink. I ALWAYS HATED PINK! I KNEW IT WAS A BAD COLOR!**

**Sonic: I always did as well. It was because Amy was pink. Now I hate pink in ****_general_****.**

**Me: I'm gonna start the story before I decide to destroy my IPad.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Bus a scary, horrible, place

Thunder hates the bus. Its usually the place where he gets picked on for not having any friends and him and his sister being polar opposites. Thunder figured that most of the cool kids sit in the back so he would in the front. His sister sat in the middle. He heard some boys picking on her but, he couldn't do anything about it. Even if he said something he would just get himself in trouble. He sat there and read a book until one girl looked at him and laughed from the seat across from him. She looked like the leader. She had light pink hair and it had purple highlights in it. It was wavy and had perfect curls at the end. Her eyes were silver and her skin was a dark pink. She was wearing a purple stylish jacket and a hot pink skirt. She also had a white t-shirt on under her jacket. On the skirt was a picture of two devil horns in front of a pink heart. Her boots were sparkly pink. Almost too sparkly. She had two stands of her wavy hair on each side of her face. She had a sparkly red backpack. Only one thing came to Thunders mind...

_'Diva'_

The girl looked at him and giggled a little.

" Hi! My name is Divalyn! It's prononuced Dylan." She said. Just telling by her voice, he knew she was going to make his life miserable. Her voice was smooth and deceiving but, you could sense the evil in her voice. It was too obvious.

" Hi. My names... Thunder." He said reluctantly. He didn't really want to tell her his name. He knew he just doomed himself. The girl next to her was quite. She had white hair with light blue highlights in it. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and had little curls at the end, like Divalyn. She had her bangs stright out it front of her face. (Like Rainbow dash's bang just smoother.) She was wearing a white stylish jacket with a light blue shirt under it. She wore white shorts and on the side was a gold halo with a light blue heart behind the gold halo. She wore boots like her friends just they were white and had light blue straps on it. She had light blue eyes and she looked out the window the whole time she was talking to him. Her skin was pure white. She had a light blue backpack. Only one thing came to Thunders mind...

_'Angel'_

He looked at her and decied to say something.

"Uh.. Divalyn?"

"Yeah?" She awnsered. Her voice was almost so sweet he thought he would explode knowing that she was just faking it.

"Um..who's your friend?"

" Oh you mean Angelina? She is my goodie goodie sister. Well mabye instead we can get to know each other a little bit more."

She put on this creepy smile. Thunder was no longer worried, but scared out of his mind! The girl was getting closer to him by the second, until she fell into the lane. He could hear Angelina giggle at her sisters clumsiness. It was kind of cute. Divalyn got up and looked at her sister like she pushed her.

" Here's my card. Call me! Me and my sister need to have a little talk." She said it so cold he could feel the temperature dropping. It made him shiver. He saw Divalyn grab Angalinas hand and and get off the bus since we were at school. He was about to get up and say something but he saw Angelina mouth the words, _'it's ok.'_ He wanted to say something anyways but, her eyes sended a message._ 'Don't'_. He obayed and watched as everyone hurried off the bus. He looked at the card. It said..

_ Divalyn Spirit_

_ Number- 585-434-2121_

_ Address: Dark rd, Mansion, 213_

As he got off the bus he threw the card into the trash can.

_' This is going to be a long year'_

* * *

**Me: That was such a funny chapter in my opinion! It also explains why I hate pink. (looks at Pinkie Pie)**

**Pinkie: I thought it was funny! It was so cool to say that the polar opposites were sisters!**

**Sonic: Yeah I mean come on! Angelina and Divalyn? That was a classic!**

**Me: Yeah well the next one isn't going to be as funny. A little bit more dark for the next chapter.**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: Why?!**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see!**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: Awwwwww.**

**Me: Hehe. You guys can wait a day or so.**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: No, we can't!**

**Me: Yes you can!**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: Can't.**

**Me: Can!**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: Can't!**

**Me: Can!**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: Can!**

**Me: Can't!**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: Can!**

**Me: CAN'T!**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: Ok! Start writing!**

**Me: Wait, what? Anyways, I'm gonna end this off right here. Expect another chapter soon!**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: NNNOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Too bad, so sad! Anyways, don't forget to review and favorite this story and I will see you all later!**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: Pegasister out!**

**Me: (facepalm) I'm gonna have to get used to that, aren't I?**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: Yup!**

**Me: (groans)**


	5. The Curse

**Me: K guys this has never been done by me before. Two chapters in a day lets do this!**

**Pinkie: Yeah! Let's go, Go, GO!**

**Sonic: Yeah let's do this even though it is 10:00 at night.**

**Me: Shut it, rat!**

**Sonic: I AM NOT A RAT!**

**Me: Well you are if you don't calm down, hothead!**

**Sonic: (mumbles) Stupid, stupid, stupid.**

**Me: I heard that genius!**

**Sonic: You think I'm a genius!**

**Me: No, it was actually me being** **sarcastic.**

**Sonic: Whatever, I don't need someone to tell me that I'm smart.**

**Me:...ok...um well...on with the story!... I guess...**

Chapter 5: The Curse

" Ugh, Adagio your lung still hasn't healed! And obviously the curse isn't broken! We still can't use our magic!" Aria said obviously upset. She wanted food and she wanted it now!

" I don't get it! Without those blasted necklaces we should heal automaticly! And we should be able to use our magic!... Unless..." Adagio thought.

" What?!" Aria and Sonita said at the same time.

" Unless they didn't have there necklaces on when we turned them to stone!" Adagio pointed out.

" But that's impossible! Only they could wear the sacred necklaces unless..." Aria trailed off.

" A descendent." They all said in unison. They now realized that they must've had a child to hold on to the necklaces. Thus making it so that the necklaces magic remains alive. And so does their curse.

" I should have known! Those two were smart. They knew what was going to happen to them so, they made it so the necklaces would stay on the child." Adagio said in a fit of rage. How could she have been so foolish?!

" We need to find who these kids are and take the necklace right off their neck!" Aria mused

" Um guys I don't think it will be that simple! If they gave it to their childern they probley enchan-" Sonita started.

" Don't worry Sonita! It will be as easy as taking candy from a baby! Besides their just little brats! What could they possibly go wrong?!" Aria said cutting off Sonita.

" Well, saying that is probley not the best idea. If you say that you'll jinx yourself and something is bound to go wrong!" Sonita reasoned. Aria pretty much just doomed them. She knows it. Sadly Aria and Adagio don't listen to her so it probley won't matter anyways.

" Sonita, stop worrying so much! It will be fine! All we need to do is figure out a way to get closer to them." Adagio said. They didn't have any magic so they need to think logically.

" Well, I guess we can try pretending to be Rainbow dash's fourth cousin twice re-moved or something. This plan is going to fail anyways." Sonita suggested not really caring.

" This a good idea Sonita! Now all we need is to make ourelfs look like friendly foes!"

_'Aaaaahahahahahhhah'_

**Pinkie: Your right! That was dark!**

**Me: I didn't want to make it gore so, yeah.**

**Sonic: well you did a good job!**

**Me: Yeah! Is anyone else tired?**

**Pinkie: Yeah.**

**Sonic:(yawn) Yeah I guess it doesn't hurt to take a nap. (Snoring)**

**Pinkie: (snoring)**

**Me: YES! Finally! I get to say Pegasister out without any interruptions! By the way that was my sleeping perfume! I sprayed it in their faces to make them (yawn) fall asleep.**

**Me: (snoring)**

**Amy: Pegasister out!**

**Sonic: (wakes up) NNNNNOOOOOOOO! **


	6. Gotta' go Fast!

**Me: (screams). I'm so happy!**

**Pinkie: Why! Why! Why! Why!**

**Me: Because... People keep saying that they love my story!**

**Pinkie: That's so awesome Pegasister!**

**Me: The more views and reviews I get the more inspired I am to keep the story going on! And I think I am going to continue this story to the end!**

**Sonic: That's so cool! Hey can I borrow a buck or two?**

**Me: Why?...**

**Sonic: I kind of owe Knuckles some money.**

**Me: Ugh.. You guys bet on something didn't you?**

**Sonic: Yeah. We beted on who can-**

**Me: Actually, I don't want to know.**

**Pinkie: Yeah, me neither! Last time you beted on something it was who can get me on the highest sugar rush!**

**Me: It was a nightmare for us all. (Shivers)**

**Pinkie: Yeah, and I am so, so, sorry!**

**Me: It's ok Pinkie we've forgiven you. It's Sonic and Knuckles we haven't forgiven yet.**

**Sonic: What?**

**Me: (facepalm) Never mind I'm gonna start the story before we start to kill each other.**

Chapter 6: Gotta go Fast!

Spectrum hoped of the bus with delight. She wasn't going to let a freaky glowing necklace stop her from being her outgoing self. As she was walking down to her homeroom she noticed that she was again stuck with 4th and 5th graders again this year. She bumped into someone and she was sure that she was dead.

"Watch where you're going, doofuse!" A boy said. It sounded sweet but, it was very decieving like you can sense the evil in it. She looked up and the boy was about her age, he had dark black spiky hair and his skin was white but, not white like a ghost. More like regular human white. His eyes were blue and he was a hedgehog. He wore a green t-shirt and blue ripped jeans. On his jeans was a black lightning bolt. His shoes were red and he had a black backpack. He looked at her with disgust.

" You know, running in the halls are my job but, in your case- flying in the halls." The boy said with a little chuckle at the end like he was happy with his insult.

" Im Dark speed! The fastest hedgehog in the school!" He said being cocky. Spectrum gravely doubted this because her and her brother are all about speed. Uncle Tails said that their father was the fastest in the world. Uncle Tails said they never met their mother. Since then, her and her brother studied and practiced speed for years. They were able to reach around Mach 2.5 speed which was really good from what their Uncle told them. He told them that Mach 3 speed was the sound barrier and that their father can reach up to Mach 5 speeds! They were determined to get to that level. Anyways, Spectrums cockiness kicked in and boy how she wish it didn't!

" Yeah right, like your faster than me." She mumbled. Why can't she keep her mouth shut!

" What was that pipsqueak? Was that a challenge? Or are you just to much of a wimp to even try to challenge me?" Dark taunted.

" Grrrrrrr. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE! TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL IN THE PARK!" Spectrum yelled. How dare he taunt her about her speed!

" Ok. You're on, pipsqueak!" Dark said. He didn't seem affected by her out burst. As he walked away slyly he turned and said,

" Oh and bring your wings with you. Hahahahahaha!" Dark said leaving a embarrassed, mad, and sad Spectrum behind.

_'Just what did I get myself_ _into?'_

* * *

**Pinkie: Oh my gosh! A race! Who's gonna win?**

**Me: I'm sorry Pinkie but, I can't tell you that!**

**Pinkie: Awwww.**

**Sonic: I kinda like the suspense. This is a Mystery and Adventure story after all!**

**Me: Exactly, Sonic! It wouldn't be a Mystery story if I just told everyone what is going to happen.**

**Pinkie: Yeah, I guess your right! It takes out all the fun of reading it!**

**Me: Correct! And I want my story to be enjoyable for everyone! Also, if you guys out there don't like something in my story's just ****let me know in the reviews and I will do my best to fix it!**

**Sonic: Also, Pegasister will also appreciate it if you add just constructive critasism in the reviews. Please don't add anything hurtful or mean. We are all in this together!**

**Pinkie: Yeah! And in this story you guys are the writers as well! If you want to add an idea in the story for chapters, Pegasister will try her best to fit in all the ideas you guys have! If she doesn't get to your idea, she will try her best to fit it in another chapter!**

**Me: Remember that i appreciate your reviews!**

**Sonic: Don't say anything hurtful or mean!**

**Pinkie: And always have some great ideas in your head!**

**Me: And as always...**

**Me &amp; Pinkie &amp; Sonic: Pegasister out!**


	7. The Race - part 1

**Me: Hey Everyone! This is the moment you've all been waiting for..**

**Pinkie: The amazing...**

**Sonic: Spectacular...**

**Me &amp; Sonic &amp; Pinkie: FASTEST IN THE SCHOOL RACE!**

**Me: That's right! And it's all gonna happen in this chapter!**

**Pinkie: I'm just so excited!**

**Sonic: Me too! I want to know who wins!**

**Pinkie: Me two!**

**Sonic: I know that nethier are faster that Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Pinkie: Oh oh! Can I talk in third person too!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Pinkie: Sonic just spoke in third person so, I want to speak in third person!**

**Me: I guess you can. I don't see the trouble in it.**

**Pinkie: Yay! Pinkie pie the most randomest pony in Equestria!**

**Me &amp; Sonic: Everyone (everypony) knows that!**

**Pinkie: I know! I just wanted to say it in third person!**

**Me... Ok... I'm going to pretend that didn't happen.**

**Sonic: On with the story!**

Chapter 7: The Race -part 1

Spectrum slowly flew toward the park. She wasn't in much of a hurry. She knew that this boy was gonna beat her and she would probley get humiliated in front of the whole school. Yes. The whole entire school was coming to watch her fail. She wore blue ripped jeans and a light purple tanktop with her signature rainbow sun on the front. Her hair was in a high ponytail and in its regular carefully combed out state. Her bang was put off to the side, like on regular days, with the bang pulled to the sun by a rainbow sun clip. She wore white and purple high top shoes and on her hands were light purple gloves, like biker gloves. She could see the park ahead of her.

Their were mulitple bleachers along the finish and starting line. It was a race around Mobius city. All they would do is go on the outskirts of the city and race around. Simple. Right? As she approached the starting line the crowd went somewhat silent. She could her quiet whispers about her being a freak or witch. A small tear streamed down her cheek. Just because she was little that doesn't mean she can't hear every single word they say about her. She quickly wiped away the tear. She didn't want them to think of her as a crybaby or wimp as well. She saw that dark speed was also approaching the starting line. He was wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt. He had tattered up shoes and messy looking hair. He waved to the crowd and they went wild. There were a couple of girls that would hold up a poster saying 'I love you Dark!' or 'You're so awesome Dark!'. He smiled slyly at her like he was ploting the best way to take her down.

" Long time no see, pipsqueak. How about we make this a friendly competition, eh?"

She looked at him and huffed. She did not want any handicap because she is a girl. Girls can be strong and brave just like boys. **( Same in real life! Girls are just as strong as boys! Carry on.)**

They did there starting stance. She was sweating so much that she sweared it was raining. The race was about to begin and boy was she afraid. She looked at the sun that was ahead of her. For some reason, the sun didn't hurt her eyes. What she failed to notice was her necklace glowing a bright shade of yellow.

"Ready" said the announcer. It was her time...

"Set" Her moment..

"Go!" To shine.

Her necklace was glowing so bright it could've burned anyone who touched it. She glowed a bright yellow aurora and just before Dark could even start running, she blasted off into a golden light. When this explosion happened it exploded into a firey rainbow sun, like the sonic rainboom. She blasted off with a golden shimmering trail behind her. She felt more confident than ever before. But, she can't celebrate yet. She still has the whole track ahead of her.

Back at the bleaches you can slightly see three girls sitting on the top row. The girl in the middle had rainbow puffy hair and slightly red eyes she was wearing a purple outfit with a gold spiky belt with a gold emerald in the middle. In her hair was a spiky headband that pulled back her rainbow puffy hair. She had yellow skin and had pink biker gloves on. She had a light pink over jacket that was put over her full purple outfit. She had light purple leggings on with dark purple diamonds on it. She had dark purple boots with a spiky gold anklet arouns the boot. On the wooden heels were spikes. She also had a black necklace on with a red gem in the middle.

The girl on her right had pink stright hair with dark green highlights in it. Her stright hair was in pigtails with silver star clips to hold it up. She had stright bangs in front of her face that curved under her face. Her skin was light purple and her eyes were dark purple. She had a dark green ripped over jacket that was shorter than regular size. Under it was a tan tanktop with black strips on it. Her pants were a bright shade of magenta and had a belt that was dark purple with a silver star on it. On the sides of her pants were sparkles that go all the way down. Her boots were dark purple with light purple strips on it. On her wrist was three purple bracelets and on her neck was the same necklace that was on the first girl.

The girl that was on the left had light pink hair that was in a ponytail. It had black highlights in it and the bang was cut into a triangle shape that hanged over her. She had light blue skin and magenta eyes. She wore a dark magonie shirt with light blue buttons on it. It had long sleeves but, they were rolled up to only half of her arms. The shirt also had a patch on it that was a magenta heart and a blue scratchy eighth note running through it. Her skirt had dotted lines stretching from the waist to the bottom of it. Her boots were magenta but, the rim was light pink. The bottom of the shoes were white and she had the same necklace on just as the other three girls did.

" Girls it looks like we've found our target." Adagio said with evil in her voice.

_' They will pay for what they've done to us.'_

* * *

**Me: Dang! That was a long chapter!**

**Sonic: I could tell you worked hard on it!**

**Pinkie: Yeah, considering its 9:00 at night!**

**Me: Yeah, I think a good sleep is in session.**

**Sonic: (yawn) Same here. If you guys need me I'll be on the roof.**

**Pinkie: Okay dokie lokie!**

**Sonic: (Runs outside)**

**Me: (yawn) Pinkie how are you not tired?**

**Pinkie: I don't usually get tired untill 12:00 but, I'll give you some privacy so you can sleep.**

**Me: Thanks Pinkie.**

**Pinkie: Bye!**

**Me: bye.**

**Pinkie: ( Bounces outside)**

**Me: Well, I think I'm gonna end it right here so, thx for reading.**** Review if you want to add something or give me critasim. And as always..**

**Me: Pegasis- (falls on bed)**

**Me: (snoring)**

**Pinkie: (tip toes in) Well Pegasister seems tired from school and ice skating so I'll say it for her..**

**Pinkie: Pegasister out!**


	8. The Race - part 2

**Pinkie: Ok! Now you might be wondering where Pegasister is. Well, Pegasister is... Um a little busy at the moment.**

**Me: SONIC! IM GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Sonic: I'm sorry! It was just ment to be a joke!**

**Me: A JOKE?! A JOKE!? UGH! (Throws bed across the room.)**

**Sonic: Oh my gosh!**

**Pinkie: Well, if you want to know what is going on, Sonic played a prank on Pegasister and know she's very mad. So, I'm gonna go try to calm her down! Be right back. (Dodges toll booth) Where the heck did you get that? (Dodges piano) crap.**

**/Stand by/**

**Me: Ok! Sorry about that! Let's start up this story!**

**Pinkie: Aren't you going to tell them what happened and where Sonic is?**

**Me: (groans) Ugh. Fine. Basically, Sonic pulled a devious prank on me! He decided to lock me out of the house for a whole day! No food. No water! I was stuck out there for a DAY!**

**Pinkie: He only ment to do it dor a few hours. Eventully, he fell asleep though and forgot that he had locked you outside. So, technically it's not his fault. /:(**

**Me: I don't care! He should have rememebered! Now, he has to pay the price of braving the outside alone! With no food and no water! For 2 DAYS!**

**Pinkie: Isn't that a little harsh?**

**Me: (mumbles) He's lucky I didn't make it 3 days.**

**Pinkie: PEGASISTER!**

**Me: Sorry! Sorry!**

**Pinkie: I wonder how Sonics doing.**

**/outside/**

**Sonic: Oh! I'm winning! Good thing she didn't know that I brought her D.S out here!**

**Neighbor: Would you like some dinner sweet heart?**

**Sonic: Yes, please!**

**Sonic: (thinks) ****_Man! She should've made it 3 days!_**

**/inside/**

**Me: Probley suffering the outside world just as I did. ^_^**

**Pinkie: I kinda feel bad for him. (Hair deflates)**

**Me: Woah! Don't go Pinkamena on us, ok? Last time you went pinkamena well.. Besides the point, your the hyper energetic one. Your supposed to make us all happy!**

**Pinkie: (hair pops up) Your right! I shouldn't be such a frowny pants over it! Besides, Sonic is strong! He'll survive!**

**Me: Your right Pinkie! And while he's outside braving the outdoors, we can start the story!**

**Pinkie: Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Race - part 2

Spectrum raced around the city. She was running out of juice though. Eventully, she lost control! She spun around and crashed into a forest. She looked up. Her wings were bent so she couldn't fly out of here. She saddened because now she can't win the race! She slowly got up and started to walk around. She had crashed deep into the forest. As she was looking around she noticed two hairy figures standing around talking to each other. She then realized that one looked like a panda about 5,000 pounds. He was shorter than the other one. The other one was a gorilla and was about 9,000 pounds. She figured they were friendly.

" Um.. Hello?" She asked.

" Hm? Oh hi!" The gorilla said.

" What is a girl like you doing around here?" The panda said.

" Oh, I was racing and I crashed." She said a little more comfortable. She was just happy they didn't rip her apart.

" Well, we would be happy to help you start racing again. My names Spencer." The gorilla said softly. Yup defiantly the nice one.

" My names Noah!" The panda said in a voice that might have made her blow back all the way across the forest.

" Please excuse my friend here. He loves to get into fights." Spencer said.

" He is excused." She said with a chuckle.

" Anyways, do you guys know of a way to cure a bent wing?" Spectrum said wonderind if they really can fix it.

" Actully, I do. I sometimes help the birds in the forest get their wings back into shape." Spencer said. He slowly went over to Spectrum and looked at her wing.

" Piece of cake! Just lay down and relax. This is going to hurt a lot." Spencer said. Spectrum layed down and spread her wings. She closed her eyes and then she felt a sharp pain go through her wing. Good news was that the wing was good but, Spencer had done it by pounding it back into shape. Bad news, Spectrum was screaming her lungs out. Once it was done her wing was back into shape. She got up and started to fly. Worked like a charm!

" Thanks you guys!" Spectrum said. She then gave them both a big hug.

" Your welcome!" Noah said confidently even though he did nothing.

" Your welcome." Spencer also gave his respects.

Spctrum flew out of the forest and saw that Dark Speed had made up the same ground as her. She raced back onto the track and soon she was racing side by side with Dark Speed. As the finish line came up she put on all that she got! She pulled ahead of Dark Speed. She was running out of juice again. She and Dark passed the finsh line. They watched on a TV who won. Spectrum won by a mile! It turns out she had enough time to go up to camera, give her signature pose of winking and saying peace, and then combining back to make it look like a tie!

" WHAT!?" Dark screamed. His reputation is ruined!

"YES!" Spectrum screamed. She had won!

" SPECTRUM! SPECTRUM!" The school cheered her name. She was defiantly going to love this school year. If only she knew that she would love it more than she could imagine.

As everyone cheered for Spectrum, three girls scoffed.

" Just like her father and mother. I hate that cocky attitude. Reminds me too much of them." Adagio said with disgust.

" This is a bad idea." Sonita whispered to herself.

" Relax Sonita! This is going to be easy! If we can take down adults then we can definatly take down kids!" Aria said confidently. **(P.S. The girls are kids just like Spectrum and Thunder. About one year older. Just thought I'd mention! Carry on).**

" Right Aria! Now all we need to do is befriend her and take the necklaces." Adagio said.

" Adagio. We have a problem." Aria said.

" What?" Adagio said.

" She's only wearing one necklace. There's two. She has the sun, where's the moon?" Aria said.

" I don't know if it's a bad time but, I think now is the time to say I told you so." Sonita added. She knew that this plan wasn't going to work.

" Wait. That boy. Over there. He looks exactly like..." Aria started.

" Sonic the hedgehog." Adagio ended. Adagio smiled slyly. Looks like theres not one but, two she needs to go after.

" This is bad. This is going to end very badly." Sonita said.

" Maybe. But if me and you go after the boy and Adagio goes after the girl we are going to win for sure!" Aria said, confidence returning.

" Then it's settled you two go after the boy and I'll handle the girl." Adagio said full of glee yet still having that spark of evil in her voice.

" Good! Now when do we start?" Aria said wanting to have some fun.

" In due time. Lets wait a bit. Let her enjoy her glory." Adagio said.

" Then we'll make our move." Aria said. Aria and Adagio walked away cackling. Sonita stood there for a moment or two until finally...

"(facepalm)" Eventully Sonita started to walk towards them but, only one thing was on her mind.

_'Oh brother. This is not going to end well for us.'_

* * *

**Me: If I could just say... I thought I did ok on this chapter.**

**Pinkie: Yeah!**

**Me: Also, I included some OCs by werewolf999 and an idea of the crashing by !**

**Pinkie: Yeah, that was clever how you put, in the OCs!**

**Me: Well, what can I say? Also, Sonic has returned from his punishment.**

**Sonic: Hi!**

**Me: Yeah, anyways I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all later! Sonic, Pinkie? Do the honors?**

**Pinkie: Okay dokie lokie!**

**Sonic: You got it!**

**Sonic &amp; Pinkie: Pegasister out!**


	9. A New Friend

**Me: Hey guys! What's up? Guess what?**

**Pinkie &amp; Sonic: What?**

**Me: More OCs!**

**Pinkie: Really?! Who's it going to be this time?**

**Me: It is a OC from a boy named Jorie and he does not have an account from what I know, but he will be explained in the story. :D**

**Sonic: You really like to put in OCs don't you?**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Me: Yes and that reminds me. Before this story starts I just wanted to say basically, just put your OC in the reviews and I will put your name in the raffle. Eventully, I will post a chapter on who is the winner after this upcoming week (So, October 26 or next Sunday!) So be sure to put in your raffle and if you win your OC will be apart of the sequel (SPOLIER ALERT!) and the rest of this story:) Be sure to try out if you want to win!**

**Pinkie: Wow that's cool! Your gonna give everyone a chance to be in the sequel and the rest of this story! :O**

**Me: Yes and to remind you if your OC does not get picked no hate reviews. K? I love all of you guys and I promise it will be completely random. :) Thanks and enjoy the story!**

Chapter 9: A New Friend

Thunder was walking in the halls of his school when she saw his little sister surrounded by a bunch of people. Man, she sure has gotten popular. As he was walking he made the mistake of bumping into someone. (Thankfully not a girl.) As he looked up he saw a guy that had yellow skin and light orange hair. I was spiky and had some red in it. He was a hedgehog, like almost everyone, and had orange eyes and if you looked closely you can kind of see fire burning in side them. It was a yellow fire but then, for some strang reason the fire in his eyes turned green making his eyes turn green. Wierd. Anyways, he wore a white t-shirt and red jeans that had a yellow comet on the side. He had orange shoes with some white on them and a red backpack.

" Oh my gosh! So sorry man!" He said. His voice was like that typically friendly boy tone which he was glad of. He didn't need anymore enemy's.

" It's fine dude. I was reading and I wasn't paying attention." Thunder argued. He didn't want him to take the blame because he wasn't watching where he was going.

" What book?" He said no looking interested. His eyes then changed to a white. It kinda freaked him out bit he decided not to ask.

" I was reading a science book. My sister said science is boring considering that she loves reading only fiction and action books. There's this series called Daring Do. Have you heard of it?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah why?" The boy said.

" Well, it's just- wait I just realized I don't know your name. My names Thunder Dash!" Thunder introduced.

" My names Blazer! But you can call me Blaze." Blaze said with a smile. His eyes changed back to the original color yellow. Thunder figured it had to do with emotions. So far green means nervous, yellow means normal, and white means...interested... I guess. He wondered what other colors and emotions he has.

" Cool nice to meet you Blaze! But, what I said about the Daring Do thing I'd that my sister loves those books. Its the only thing she reads!" Thunder said.

" Really?" Blaze said surprised. His eyes changed dark blue. Must mean surprised Thunder thought.

" Yeah it's crazy. I know but, somehow I feel as though the Daring Do connects to my mom and dad some how." Thunder asked a little sad. He hasn't said anything about his parents for a long time. Its a touchy subject for him to talk about.

" Where are your mother and father?" Blaze asked curiously. He was afraud that he had just hit a soft spot.

Thunder sighed. " I don't know. They left when I was a baby as our uncle told us. I only have the faintest of memories of them. I remember my dads smile and sometimes I dream about a faint blue glow playing with me as a baby. Must be my dad. My mom..well.. I don't remember her as much. My sister does though. But, she doesn't know about dad." Thunder looked at his moon amulet and pinched it. " My uncle says that my dad gave me this before he left. I kind of remeber what he said. Some thing along the lines of ' _I wish I could be there for you through your childhood. I know that you are shy and timid but, I know there is confidence in you. You just need to find it.' _Then he just gave me this stupid amulet." Thunder said now getting angry sure he was going to be late for class but, who cares. He resented his father for leaving him and his sister. He even resented his mother as well!

" Ugh! Why! Why did they have to leave my sister and I just to do what ever they wanted to do! They should've gave us to an orphanage! Fucking why didn't they just out, us out on the streets! Would that make them happy? Huh? Yeah let's go and leave our childern high and dry with nothing but, stupid amulets! I HATE MY PARENTS!" Thunder ripped of the necklace and threw it at the wall. Just before the amulet hit the wall and shatter it stopped and encased its self in a glowing blue aurora. The necklace slowly flew back over to Thunders neck. It recoiled its self around his neck and settled down. Once the amulet was on Thunder it stoped glowing and the room went silent. Nothing made a peep. Thunder and Blazer stared at the place Thunder threw it at with mouths wide opened. Finally, Blazer decided to say something after about two minutes.

" Ummm...we should...get to class..." Blaze said stuttering.

" Yeah. Let's go." Thunder said and they both ran to class even though they were late by about 20 minutes.

Close by two certain girls were close by listening around the corner.

"See Sonita? This is going to be a piece of cake." Aria said quietly.

" Ohhhhh. I love cake!" Sonita said loudly.

" Shhhhh!" Aria said.

_' Ahahahahahaha! Soon I will get both amulets and have unlimited power! Great enough so that I can over throw Adagio and become the new leader! Ahahahahahah!'_

* * *

**Me: Oh no! Aria is going to over throw Adagio!**

**Sonic: Meh. I don't care. As long as I get out of my stone prison and spank their sorry butts into next year!**

**Pinkie: Sonic! Don't spoil the story!**

**Sonic: But, I thought that what happens is-**

**Me &amp; Pinkie: NO!**

**Sonic: Ok, ok. Yeesh.**

**Me: Now any ways hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to reviews,**

**Pinkie: And sign up for the raffle of OCs!**

**Me: Yup! I would love to make this work! So like always...**

**Pinkie &amp; Sonic: Pegasister out!**


	10. Q & A

**Hey everyone! Pegasister here and some of you guys are asking questions about the story and the raffle. I am here to awnser these questions.**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Lets start!**

**What are the offical rules of the raffle?**

**Basically, you need to give me your OCs name and discription. (If you don't have an account then just tell me the discription in the review. If you do have a account Id prefer you put it on your page. :)**

** The raffle is ending on October 29 and I will announce the winner of the raffle on the 30th.**

**Last, I don't want any complaints or mean reviews because you didn't get picked. K?****What were the Dazzlings talking about when they said that they were banished?**

**Well, time for some back story!**

**After the Rainbooms defeated the Dazzlings, they befriended them like Sunset Shimmer did. Eventully, they were welcomed back to Equestria as long as they caused no trouble. Apparently, the mane 6 put too much trust in them. They used their unicorn magic to recreate their necklaces and start causing havoc again. Twilight took charge for Celestia and Luna were on vaction to the seapony realm. Doing this Twilight found another magic mirror that does not go back to her friends in the Equestrica girls realm. She figured that if she sent them through this mirror instead, none of her friends would get hurt. So, she tricked them and sent them through the mirror like Star swirl. Then the mirror went haywire and as they were celebrateing was able to suck Rainbow dash in and then the mirror disappeared.**

**Ok, now that's done I believe I have on more question to awnser.**

**Where are the other ponies and the rest of the Sonic team?**

**Well, now I am pretty sure I just explain this one.**

**The other ponies are trying to reach Rainbow dash. Technically, the only way to cross through two worlds is by their Magic morror. Since the mirror was lost not even Celestia can conjure up enough magic to create a portal. Even if she did, nobody would be able to go through it because of two things. One is that when you conjure up a portal by magic, it is never stable. Second, is because the dimensions are so far apart the portal that any body would conjure up would never be able to go directly to it. So, Rainbow ended up in Mobius and learned some stuff about her past. The sirens believe that Rainbow possesses something that could stop them so, they are intended on destroying her.**

**P.S. The following people are in the raffle: Zerothehedgehog, Flare Dart, Skylarhopeuniverse, Greninja, and Werewolf99. Please your raffle in soon! The raffle ends this Sunday! (October 27)**

**Thats all the questions I got so far I appreciate your understanding and I will see you all later!**

**Pegasister out!**


	11. The Winner of the Raffle

**Now to announce the winner of the raffle. Rememeber no hate reviews! You are going to appear in the story. One way or another. K. Here it goes. And the winner is...**

**SKYLARHOPEUNIVERSE!**

**Ok skylar, you are in the story and the sequel. Rememeber, I picked randomly. Please no hate reviews because you are going to be in the story one way or another. So I guess I will see you all later.**

**Pegasister out!**


	12. Spectrum's New Friend

**Me: Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late! I know I am late by a month or so but, there's this annoying thing called 'school' and it's driving me nuts with all the homework! Pinkie and Sonic aren't here right now. You'll probley see them at the end of the story. Skylar you are being introduced in this chapter. I hope you don't mind that I turned you into a little kid. All I can say is I'm sorry. To make up for it expect a chapter either every day or every week. All I can say now is...**

**Lets start the story!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Spectrums New Friend!

Spectrum walked down the halls of the school. Everyone stared at her and there was a lot of 'oooohhhh's and 'aaahhhh's coming from them. As she walked down a group of people swarmed her. All of them were asking for autographs and pictures with her. You think this would be a kids dream in school right?

She was absolutely miserble.

She likes attension but, because everyone's swarming her she's always late to class and then her grade drops. If this keeps up she's gonna fail the third grade. And she doesn't even know if that's possible!

As she was trying to get out of the swarms she saw her brother walking down the hall his face in a book. He looked over to her and slipped in a sly smile. Then he just walked away like he didn't even notice her.

Typical Thunder.

She still didn't understand why he always had his face in a book all the time. Eventully she escaped the bunch of people by crawling out of it. She ran down the halls as fast as she could and soon it turned into a fly. She flew fast but, not so fast that she reached her top speed.

She decided to look back to see if they were gaining on her. When she turned back around, she crashed into someone. (Thankfully not a boy.) She looked up and it was a girl her age. She had light blue skin and long black hair with purple at the tips. She had purple eyes and is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a purple lightning bolt in the middle. She was wearing black shorts with purple lines. She had black biker gloves and blue headphones around her neck that must've gotten knocked off her ears from the impact. She had a white headband and blue, black, and purple converse shoes. (EG shoes.)

"Ow." She said while rubbing her head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Spectrum said quickly.

"It's ok. Hey aren't you the girl who won a race against my brother?" She said looking up at her.

"Dark speed is your brother?!" Spectrum said with a surprised look.

"Yeah but his is kind of a jerk." She said with a smile.

"Well, I'm Spectrum Dash! Nice to meet ya!" Spectrum said getting up and putting out her hand.

"Skylar Universe! But, you can just call me Skylar." She said while shaking her hand.

"Hey, maybe we could be friends!" Spectrum said while smiling. She hasn't gained a friend while being here. Only enemies.

"Yeah, we could but, my brother's not gonna like it." She said with a worried look on her face. Just then her eyes went from purple to green. Wierd.

"We'll just keep our friendship secret from him until he starts to like me." Spectrum said.

"How are you going to make my brother like you? No offense." Skylar said putting her hand on her hip. Her eyes changed from green back to purple. Spectrum was starting to wonder which one was her real eye color.

"Non taken. How I'll do it is by trying to be nice to him and be his friend!" Spectrum said with more enthusiam than ever.

"Yeah but, my brother isn't the most caring guy. He'llpuns you to bits if you try talking to him while, he is in this state." Skylar said. Her eyes again changed to green. Spectrum was getting confused now.

"I'll find a way around it eventually. But, for now let's get to class!" Spectrum said looking at the clock.

"Oh my gosh your right! Let's go!" Skylar said as they ran down the hall.

When they got to the classroom just on time, her eyes changed back to purple.

_'Something's going on. And I intend to find out.'_

* * *

**Me: Ok I tried to make that an especially long chapter to make up for being gone for a month. I'm gonna try to make another chapter soon. And I mean soon. Not a month from now. Well I guess that's all I have to say. Skylar congratulations. You and Balze are in the story from now on. Others don't wotry you will appear later in the story. Well that's about it and I guess I'll see you all later!**

**Pegasister out!**


	13. Sonata and Aria

**Me: Hello everyone! I know I'm late but, at least I'm not one month late! It's only Thanksgiving!**

**Pinkie: Yeah but, you decied to do a chapter without us!**

**Sonic: Yeah! What was that about?!**

**Me: Sorry guys! It's just I needed to apologize to everyone and I didn't want any distractions.**

**Sonic: I guess we forgive you. I mean we can be pretty distracting at times.**

**Pinkie: Yeah, not to mention I'm a oversized, talking, pony and he is a mutant hedgehog. I'm pretty sure we would be pretty distracting!**

**Me: Thanks for understanding. Now don't you think we should start the story?**

**Pinkie: I mean I'm pretty sure that we would even scare a human out of their wits if they saw us!**

**Me: Pinkie!**

**Pinkie: Not everyone in your world will see a colorful pony everyday!**

**Me: Pinkie!**

**Pinkie: I doubt that your kind would see a mutant hedgehog either!**

**Me: PINKIE PIE!**

**Pinkie: What? I was just explaining!**

**Me: (Facepalm) I'm going to start the story before I LOSE MY MIND!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Sonata and Aria

Sonata walked down the halls of the long school. Aria was walking next to her looking around the school evilly. Sonata decied to say something.

"Aria, I dont think this is such a good idea. I don't think that turning Rainbow and her husband to stone was a good idea either." Sonata said trying to reason with Aria.

"Relax Sonata. Your such a worry wort! It will be fine. After we get the necklaces we can take over the school with ease. I still don't like being turned into a kid though." Aria said looking at herself in disgust.

"Actually I don't think its that bad. I always wanted to be a kid again!" Sonata said.

"Well, I dont! I want to be grown up again! No. I want to be my true self again! Aria said stomping down the halls.

"Well, maybe thats what you think! You need to lighten up Aria!" Sonata said putting her hand on her hip.

"Ugh! Your the worst!" Aria said turning around to point at Sonata.

"You are!" Sonata siad pointing a finger at her. What they didn't notice was Thunder who was stuck in his book to notice Aria in front of him.

Thunder bumped into Aria turned around to chew them out.

"Watch where your going doofu-" Arai started. Once she saw the necklace that he was wearing she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh sorry! I was just reading my book and I must've bumped into you." Thunder said. Thunders eyes quickly averted to Sonata who was looking down at her feet with her hands behind her back. Her toes were facing each other.

"Um. Hello?" Thunder said looking at Sonata. Sonata looked up from the ground.

"Oh, hi!" Sonata said in her happy tone.

"Hello. I just wanted to ask if you were ok. You seemed kind of down." Thunder said ignoring Aria and walking towards Sonata. Aria balled her fist and glared at Thunder.

"Oh I'm ok! Just friend problems." Sonata said.

"Oh, ok. Well, I could be your friend!" Thunder said.

"That would be great!" Sonata said. She didn't even notice the necklace around his neck yet.

"Cool! Well, see you around!" Thunder said waving as he walked off.

"See you soon!" Sonata said waving at her new friend.

"Good work Sonata! Looks like you arent completely worthless." Aria said walking up to Sonata.

"What do you mean?" Sonata asked. She had no idea that the boy she kust befriended was the key to getting their necklaces.

"That was the boy that we were looking for!" Aria said facepalming.

"Oh. Wait. Your not thinking about using _my _new friendship just to get the necklaces are you?!" Sonata said looking at Aria quizzically.

"Oh, come on! It's the perfect plan!" Aria said putting her arm around Sonata. Sonata growled and pushed her arm away.

"Absoultly not! I'm not going to let you take advantage of my new friendship for your own doing! I'm sorry but, I can't let you do it!" Sonata said boldly. With that she smashed her red amulet on the ground. It broke into a million pieces.

With that Sonata ran down the halls, leaving a shocked Aria behind. As she ran she could only think of one thing.

_'What have I done?!'_

* * *

**Me: Whoa! Brave Sonata is in the house!**

**Sonic: No doubt about that!**

**Pinkie: Yeah! What is she going to do next?**

**Me: Your just going to have to wait until next chapter to find out!**

**Pinkie &amp; Sonic: Awwww!**

**Me: Don't worry! I'll try to do it soon. But for now let's enjoy Thanksgiving!**

**Sonic: Oh my Gosh! I almost forgot! Tails is having a big Thanksgiving feast and I am supposed to be there in 1 minute! I got to go!(Speeds out the door.)**

**Pinkie: Same here! Twilight is having me host a big Thanksgiving feast this year and I got to start putting the finishing touches on the food before everyone arrives! Sorry but, I got to go too! (Bounces out the door.)**

**Me: Well, I also got a Thanksgiving dinner I need to get ready for so I guess I will see you all later! Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Pegasister out!**


	14. Thunder's Crush

**Me: Hello everybody! I am getting sick of my IPad right now. I already had to redo this intro twice!**

**Pinkie: That's pretty bad!**

**Me: (sarcarastic tone) No, really! I didn't know!**

**Pinkie: Glad I could help!**

**Me: (Growls then facepalms) Alright, no more fooling around! I need to get this chapter done by 11:00 so I got to make this fast!**

**Sonic: Why do you need to rush?**

**Me: Because that's when I need to go to bed because I have something important to do tomorrow!**

**Pinkie: What?**

**Me: None of your business! Now I have a story to write!**

**Sonic: Okay, okay! No need to be pushy!**

**Me: I am not pushy!**

**Sonic: Yes you are!**

**Me: No I'm not!**

**Sonic: Yes!**

**Me: No!**

**Sonic: Yes!**

**Me: No!**

**Sonic: Yes!**

**Me: (smirks) Yes.**

**Sonic: No! Wait, what?**

**Me: Glad you agree! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Thunders Crush

Thunder walked down the halls of the school followed by Blaze. He finally gotten over the eye changing thing and rolled with it. At least, for know. Finally, they got on a certain subject that he's been wanting to avoid.

"So, Thunder.." Blaze started.

"Yeah Blaze?" Thunder said looking over to him.

"What's your crush?" Blaze giving a mischievous smirk.

"Wha-What?" Thinder said his face turning dark red. It was true, he like someone. But he didn't know much about her. He only just met her!

"Come on! Spill the beans! I know you must have a crush!" Blaze said poking his shoulder?

"Well, if only just met her and-" Thunder started.

"Yes, and?!" Blaze said leaning foward.

"-and I really don't know her name yet-" Thunder continued.

"Yes, but what does she look like?" Blaze edged on.

"Well, she has light blue skin and dark blue hair with even darker blue streaks in it. She has maroon eyes and a beautiful smile. She seems very happy and cheerful. I only met her once when I accidently bumped into her friend who seemed to be lecturing her then went to lecturing me and then suddenly stopped. I don't exactly know what the deal was with that. Anyways, I looked at her and my heart seemed to melt. She was beautiful! Yet, I felt bad because she seemed sad. I asked if I could be her friend and she instantly cheered up. I then felt very happy but, then had a nervous break down in my mind. I told her I had to go and she said bye. After that I hoped I would see her again." Thunder said dreamily.

"Wow! That's cool! Well, my crush is completely different." Blaze said.

"Really? How so?" Thunder said snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah, I have a crush on Skylar Hope Universe. She's very pretty. I only saw her one time around school though. Not really much to tell. I also heard that she has a certain _'special' _trait that her and I share." Blaze said putting quotation marks up with his finger around the word special.

"What kind of special trait?" Thunder asked.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Blaze said.

"And when will that be?" Thunder said raising an eyebrow.

"When I fell like it." Blaze said walking slightly faster. Thunder started to walk faster too.

Thunder looked down at his feet and started thinking about that girl. Blaze waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hey man? You alright? Never mind. Well, I guess I will see you later. You're not in my class right now. Well, see you!" Blaze said quickly as he turned inot one of the rooms and disappered.

Thunder was about to hurry off as well when he heard soft crying. No one was in the hall right now so he decided find the source. He followed the crying to the janitors closet.

He opened the door slowly and inside was a girl. Her back was turned so he didn't know who it was.

"Um, hello? Are you ok?" Thunder asked slowly as he touched her shoulder slightly.

What he saw when she turned around broke his heart.

There in front of him was the girl that he had a crush on. She looked different though. Her hair was messy and dirty. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and tears streamed freely down her cheeks.

He looked at her for a moment and she turned back around and started to cry again. Without, giving it a second thought, Thunder gave her a hug. She was surprised by this and then finally gave in and hugged him back.

Thunder released her and then looked into her beautiful maroon eyes. He stood up and held his hand out. She slowly accepted it, then smiled. She stood up and looked at him.

"Hi again." She squeaked out.

"Hi again." Thunder said and chuckled.

"Hope you don't mind but, I don't think I caught your name when we first met." Thunder said.

"Well, my name is Sonata. Sonata Dusk." She said giggling while she said it.

"Well, my name is Thunder. Thunder Dash." Thunder said chuckling as well.

Thunder blushed in embarrassment whlie realizing the situation they were in. Sonata blushed as well.

"We should- um, get out of here. Hehe." Thunder said putting his hand behind his head while chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, we- um, probley should." Sonata said looking down, trying to hide her blush.

Thunder walked out of the closet with Sonata closly behind. Her eyes weren't red but, were still slightly puffy from crying. Sonata toke out a brush and started brushing her hair, trying to smooth it out and get the dirt out. She mostly succeeded.

"Well, we should probley get to class." Thunder said nervously once she was done.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sonata said. She toke Thunders hand, which made him blush slightly, and started to walk down the halls.

_'And thus, a strong friendship blossomed between the two. Maybe something even more.'_

* * *

**Me: Well, that was cute!**

**Pinkie: Yeah! I thought I was going to blow up from too much cuteness!**

**Sonic: Here let me read it. (Reads it and then faints)**

**Me: I think Sonic fainted of cuteness overload.**

**Pinkie: All well! He tried to survive the cuteness but, didnt make it.**

**Me: Yeah, he should learn really. Also, I'm happy because it's payback for arguing with me earlier.**

**Pinkie: I didn't really understand why he was arguing with you. You seemed to be your crabby and pushy self!**

**Me: Yeah, and- Wait... HEY!**

**Pinkie: Uh-Oh.**

**Me: (starts chasing Pinkie around the room in circles.)**

**Pinkie: ALL RIGHTS GO TO HASBRO AND SEGA! EVERYTHING IS THERES EXPECT FOR PEGASISTERS CHARACTERS! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE AND WE WILL SEE YOU ALL LATER!**

**Pinkie: PEGASISTER OUT!**


End file.
